Real-time current sensing may be desirable in various situations, such as in motor drives, power conversion systems, power sources, and the like. It is desirable for such current sensors to be relatively accurate, relatively small, relatively efficient, and to generate relatively little heat. Conventional current sensors may include resistors which generate heat which results in energy losses and may potentially damage nearby equipment as well as the resistor itself. Thus, it is desirable for optimized current sensors to be developed.